Persephone
by restlesspirit
Summary: Rated for safety. Persephone (renamed Mau) goes to the mortal realm only to stay with Seto Kaiba! Lots of plot twists, no flames please!
1. Hates

I am Mau, a prisoner of Hates. The Greeks know me as Persephone. I am trapped in the underworld for 6 months each year. I wish to go home, to the to heaven. A flower cannot live in eternal darkness.  
  
Soon I will leave. I will live in the light for 6 months with my mother Ceres goddess of the harvest. I will live as a normal goddess for a little while and find some way to escape my prison. I long for freedom everyday. I wait for it here in my chamber.  
  
Hates tried to break my spirit, so I will stay thinking that I will never be free from him. I will never break I will find a way out. Those damn seeds, I was tricked into eating six of them. I am different now then when I was free. I wonder how I could have been so naïve, so innocent.  
  
I have one day left here before I leave. That means Hates will try to convince me to stay, or trick me. I have to be on my guard now. I don't want to stay here in this dark, dank castle. I already know exactly what I'll do when I get free. I want to see how mortals live.  
  
I want to see the light again, to see the flowers in bloom. I admit I have only been to the mortal realm once before Hates kidnapped me. That was when my mother decided that it was too dangerous for me to be there. I live either here in the underworld with Hates or in Heaven with the other gods.  
  
This time it will be different. I'll go to the mortal realm. I bet that it is really nice there. I'll go to a mortal school. I bet that their school is more fun then the school I had to go to. I wonder if it's sunny there. I wonder if they still have those big temples.  
  
"Mau, Hates wishes for your presence in the throne room." A nymph's voice said. Hates had tried to please me by giving me the most beautiful Nymphs in the entire world to be my court. This one was a water nymph from a nearby river.  
  
"Yes, I'll be right there." I replied. The nymph closed the large wooden doors to my room. I sighed. I walked on the cold black stone floor to the doors and soon I was out of my chamber walking through the dark shadowy halls that lead to the throne room.  
  
"Mau, I wish to speak with you alone." Said a grim but deep voice. It was Hates. He stepped out of the shadows. The servants soon left leaving Hates and I alone. I stood there quiet, as do I always. A woman is not allowed to speak unless she is required to. "Mau, I want you to stay here in my company."  
  
I stood there completely silent. The throne room walls were of course black stone and so was the floor. No light was in the room except the dim eerie glow of a few torches that hung on the wall. It was a depressing place to be in.  
  
"Mau, please stay." Hates repeated. He scowl never left his face. "Mau, you may speak." He told me coldly. He had blond hair and brown eyes he was fairly handsome but still I felt nothing for him. No way I'm staying a minute longer than I have to.  
  
"I do not wish to remain here." I said. My words were soft but they still echoed through the cavernous castle throne room. He scared me slightly do to the scowl. He was always emotionless. I don't think he really loves me. I think he thought I was pretty enough to be his wife.  
  
I didn't marry him though. I never will love him.  
  
"I think that you do." Hates touched my cheek and I moved farther away from him. I don't like to be touched. I remained emotionless. I feel nothing for him in my heart, not even hate.  
  
"You thought wrong." I replied sharply. He scowled angrily at me. I shouldn't have said that. It was not of my position to say that. Women where I come from are supposed to stay quiet and look beautiful on her husband's arm.  
  
I envy Airtimes. She is Zeus's favorite so she never would have to go through what I'm going. She is strong though, as I am weak but that's all going to change. I pray to Athena for her strength and wisdom and I pray to Aphrodite to send her son to make Hates feel love for someone else.  
  
"What did you say, girl?"  
  
"I said you thought wrong. I want to leave; I don't feel anything for you, Hates. I don't even feel hate for you." I'm in for it now. Why did I open my big mouth?  
  
"Fine." Hates said sharply. He turned his back to me. Tomorrow I will leave. A forest nymph led me back to my room. She was my favorite nymph. Her name was Lee. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was my best friend.  
  
She would tell me that wherever I was or how far apart we were, we'd always be friends to the end (Note: No Tea bashing). I sat down on the bed. I lie there till dawn, I think. I couldn't sea the sun. I heard a knock at my chamber door.  
  
"It is I Hermes to take you home, Mau." I walked to the door and Hermes led me out of the underworld. I blinked several times at the sudden brightness of the sun. Before Hermes could lead me to Heaven, I stopped him.  
  
"Hermes, I would like to stay in the mortal realm for a little while." I said. He turned to look at me. I stared him in the eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to remain in the realm of mortals." I repeated. He stared blankly at me. He looked as if he was about to say something then stopped. He thought for a moment.  
  
"I guess you could stay, Mau. Just be careful. The mortal realm is different then when it was before Hates took you. I'll send you to Domino."  
  
"Domino?" I looked confusedly at him. Where and what was Domino?  
  
"It's a small city in Japan. I could take you there."  
  
"Um, okay. Thank you so much Hermes." I was so happy. I craved adventure after being locked up in that horrid underworld. "Let's go!" Hermes could travel almost the speed of light and before I could even snap my fingers I was walking on strange road.  
  
The road was black with a yellow dotted line that ran down the middle. This was defiantly not a dirt road like the ones I had seen before. I followed the dark path for a little while. I then stopped.  
  
I heard a strange sound and saw two lights heading for me. I thought it was one of Hates men coming for me. It came closer and the sound was getting louder. I panicked and fainted. 


	2. Stay with me?

I was in my limo coming back to Domino, to my house. I was at a business meeting in a city a little ways away from Domino. The limo suddenly screeched to a stop.  
  
"Why did we stop?" I growled at the driver.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but a girl is in the way." The limo driver replied. Idiot. Why did I hire him? I got out of the limo and slammed the door shut. It was a girl all right. She had brown hair and to loose strands that were pink and sparkly.  
  
She wore a black gown and a headband that was gold with a dark colored stone in the middle. Her milky white skin led me to believe that she didn't go out much. I couldn't see he eyes because they were shut. I checked for a pulse.  
  
She was alive. I looked around. No one was on this road tonight. How did she get here? Oh well she's not my problem. I'll just drop her off at the police station and they can deal with her. I picked her up. She was very light.  
  
I laid her gently on the seat next to me. She was very pretty. She looked about my age. She wore four bracelets on each wrist and one anklet on each ankle. Her style of dress looked Greek to me. I shut the door to the limo.  
  
"Home." I instructed the driver. I'll take her to the police tomorrow. The limo engine started up and the girl squirmed. I glanced at her. She seemed to be having some kind of nightmare. After a little while she woke up.  
  
Her eyes were lavender. She looked confused. I turned to her.  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba." I said seeing how confused she was. She stared blankly at me. She then bowed her head. She didn't look at me at all. "Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"My name is Mau." She said avoiding eye contact with me. Her voice was gentle and soft. I waited for her to say more but she remained silent.  
  
"Mau, where is your family? Shouldn't you be with them?" She looked up. She then blinked. Her eye color changed! Now they were as blue as mine! "What the-"  
  
"My family lives in Heaven." She replied. So her parents died? I shouldn't have asked that. She didn't seem sad though.  
  
"Oh. Wait a minute, your eyes!" Her eye color changed again! How is she doing that?  
  
"If I may ask, what about my eyes?" The way she acted was so strange. As if she asked for my permission to speak.  
  
"Your eyes changed color!" She looked confused. She giggled and I scowled at her. She then moved back farther away from me.  
  
A teardrop fell from each of her eyes. She hugged her knees and sat as far away from me as possible. Strange girl.  
  
"Where are you from?" I asked her. She looked at me.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. Didn't I answer this question before?  
  
"I am Seto Kaiba." I answered sharply. She winced.  
  
"Are you sure?" What, is she an idiot or something?  
  
"Yes, now where are you from?" I'm getting really annoyed.  
  
"Greece."  
  
"Where are you staying?" She sat there. She just spaced out on me.  
  
After a pause she said, "I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"I don't know means I don't know. I guess I will stay wherever I feel like."  
  
"You should go home."  
  
"I don't have a 'home' to go to." She snapped.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Either heaven or the underworld depends on what time of year it is." She's being sarcastic.  
  
"Well where do you live now, I'll drop you off."  
  
"I doubt you could." She said rudely. I guess she doesn't have a home right now or she doesn't want to go home.  
  
"Where are you staying in Domino?"  
  
"Can I stay with you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I stay with you, wherever you live?"  
  
"Don't you have-" I stopped she wouldn't tell me where her home is anyway. "Surely you have some place to stay."  
  
"Nope. Well, at least not here." She paused, "Can I stay with you?" I sighed she's not going to give up on this anytime soon. She's probably just a runaway.  
  
"You can stay with me for a little while but then you have to go home."  
  
"Thank you so much, Master Seto!" Did she just call me Master Seto?  
  
"I'm not your 'master', um, what was your name again?"  
  
"Mau, Master Seto."  
  
"Why are you calling me Master Seto?"  
  
"Where I come from females are supposed to call the head of the house Master."  
  
"Well, you don't have to but you can if you want to."  
  
"So I can just call you Seto?" Boy, this girl is strange.  
  
"Yes, you can just call me Seto."  
  
"Okay Seto!" She hugged me tightly. I, not used to being hugged by total strangers, flinched. She then let go of me after kissing my cheek. I fought down a blush.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'll give some money so you can buy some clothes." She hugged me again only tighter this time.  
  
"Thank you, you're so nice to me!" This is completely out of my nature to let a stranger stay at my house and then give her money to buy clothes but it'll be okay for now. 


End file.
